


Up All Day

by anglogaelicadmiration



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Harry, Early Mornings, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Spanking, tickle tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglogaelicadmiration/pseuds/anglogaelicadmiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [britishwannabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishwannabe/gifts).



It was difficult using the bathroom in the middle of the night, especially with Harry plastered to her back, sweaty and slick from the heat shared between them.

Usually she hated the feel of being sweaty and hot, but with Harry it was different. She felt warmth, security, love. It was a feeling she wanted to savor and collapse into. She never wanted to take a break from it.

That was, unless she was dying to go pee.

She opened her eyes slowly and tried to turn her head cautiously to assess the situation. Harry had both his arms wrapped around her, his face burrowed in her neck and his chest pressed against her back. She then looked down and saw that their legs were tangled in a mess of bed sheets and blankets. It would be difficult to escape without waking him.

She tried to move slowly, gently prying Harry's hands from her waist and arching her back to escape from between his biceps. She then worked gingerly to slip her legs out from between his, avoiding making sudden movements while untangling herself from the bed sheets.

It was working. She swung her legs to the opposite side of the bed and propped herself up on an elbow to make the final escape. Now she just had to find a way to get Harry off of her neck. She stretched her neck cautiously, trying to slip away from him.

She was almost out and could feel the cold night air on her sweaty back. She knew that Harry hated waking up alone (mainly because she did too) so she promised that she would go to the bathroom as fast as she could and rush back to bed.

Then suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and sent her crashing back into Harry's chest.

"Where did you think you were going, Kitty?" Harry growled, his voice husky from sleep.

"I just needed to pee," she replied, trying to roll away from him in vain.

"Nu-uh you aren't getting away that easily!" Harry said as he held on tighter, flexing his arms tight around her waist. She could feel his muscles tensing around her, his pecs bulging against her back in an effort to keep her still. "Don't try to escape when I got you already!" Harry scolded.

There was a moment of silence between the two as she calmed down in his arms, realizing it was hopeless to try to escape. "Let's make a deal," Harry suggested, "You go to the bathroom now, and you're mine for the rest of tomorrow. OR you hold it in till the sun gets up in an hour and we can do what you want."

In all honesty, what she wanted WAS to be his and to be under his command. The decision was a no brainer.

"Bathroom," she said with a grin and she slipped from between Harry's arms and ran to the toilet.

 

Taking a piss was difficult when she was excited. "Relax," she told herself in an effort to go faster. "Relax...relax...relax..."

The ordeal took a little longer than she hoped but within a few minutes she was cleaned up and ready to return to bed.

When she reentered the bedroom she saw a naked Harry standing beside the bed, his hard dick standing out in front of him in all its 8 inches of glory. She flicked her eyes up the glint of something metallic in his hands. "Why don't you say we just start now kittycat?" Harry said with a cheeky smile forming on his face.

Her heart dropped on point as he lifted the metal object higher, revealing a pair of handcuffs.

Harry sat down on the corner of the bed and beckoned for her to come over.

 

"Across my lap NOW. Face down. My day is starting," Harry said twirling the handcuffs around.

 

She walked over and held her hands out in front of her, allowing Harry to put the handcuffs around her wrists.

 

"Not too tight?" Harry asked.

 

"They're fine," she replied, looking down at her feet.

 

"Good. Then across my lap with your arse in the air," Harry demanded.

 

She thought she knew what was coming.

She bent down awkwardly with her hands out in front of her, try to fit herself across Harry's lap without being impaled on his dick. With some shuffling and help from Harry's arms, she settled herself down and braced for the first strike.

 

But Harry wasn't going to let her get what she expected yet.

 

"You know," Harry said casually, "I've always liked your arse."

 

He passed his palm gently up her thighs and over each cheek, sending tingling sensations up her spine. She squirmed and the ticklish sensations Harry was giving her, silently begging for the torture to stop.

 

"It's nice and tight, not too firm and not too soft," Harry said, trailing his fingernails back down her thighs.

 

She jerked at the feeling, tightening her ass to stop her spine from tingling so badly.

 

"Oh what's this now?" Harry teased, "Still trying to get away from me are you?"

 

Then came the hardest spank she had ever received.

 

*SMACK*

 

"GOOD GIRLS DON'T TRY TO RUN AWAY!" Harry roared.

 

She let out a strangled cry at the pain, nearly slipping off Harry's lap. After some straining she was able to balance herself again, holding back her tears.

 

A red handprint formed where Harry had laid his hand. He admired the definition in the mark, knowing that it was his doing. No doubt it would turn into a bruise later, but he would help her out with that.

 

"You know I don't like it when you disobey me," Harry said, returning to tickling her ass with his fingertips. She strained against the urge to move again, clenching her jaw as her breath quickened to a rapid pace.

 

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she loved being in distress. She loved being bent over naked on his lap with her hands bound together. She felt so vulnerable.The feeling of being and Harry's mercy was exciting beyond reason, and his use of control turned on all her switches. He was the alpha male, strong, commanding, powerful, and so fucking dominant.

 

Harry continued his delicate torture, moving his fluttering fingertips over ass and down her inner thighs.

 

"So, tell me what you were really doing in that bathroom, huh?" Harry taunted.

 

"Were you rubbing yourself thinking of another guy. Louis maybe? I know you like his ego, how he's such a troublemaker...... Maybe you want Niall and his fucking Irish swagger. You want him to charm you with that killer tongue...... Or Liam. You want him to overpower you? Hm?...... Oh! Maybe you were thinking of that bad boy Zayn to get your pussy all wet. Rubbing that clit of yours to get all excited. Yeah, I bet you want his lips on your cunt. Was that what you were doing?"

  
She tried to block out Harry's tickling fingers to form a coherent response.

 

"N..No... just... g..going pee..." she stammered.

 

Harry stopped moving his fingers and looked at her sternly.

 

"Oh baby," Harry said with mock sympathy, "you know I hate it when you lie to me."

*SMACK*

 

She closed her eyes and lurched forward at the searing pain across her ass.

 

"Wow. Every time I spank you try to run away don't you!" Harry scolded.

 

"N..no..i..promise.." she stuttered.

 

"YOU LIAR!" Harry shouted again, bringing his hand down hard on her ass.

 

*SMACK*

 

He continued to spank her mercilessly, her ass reddening at the force of his blows. She squeezed her eyes shut before each blow, trying he hold back a scream from the recurring pain.

 

After dozens of spanks she could no longer hold of against the pain. She sagged limply across his lap, whimpering at the incessant blows raining down on her ass.

At last, Harry stopped.

 

Harry pivoted on his hips and turned around to fling her weak body onto the bed, her breaths ragged and her body shaking from tension.

 

He laid her face up on the bed so she was comfortable and brushed the hair out of her face.

 

"You okay baby?" Harry asked.

 

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "Yeah... I'm fine," she said.

 

"Good..good..." Harry said, cupping her chin  lowering his head for a gentle kiss.

 

He then got up and forced her handcuffed arms above her head, pinning them in place with steady hand.

 

"You think you can take care of this then?" Harry asked, pointing to his hard 8 inches, precum leaking from the tip.

 

She nodded eagerly, somehow revived with energy at the prospect of sucking his dick. She always wondered why all her pain seemed to escape her when Harry offered her his goods.

 

"Let's put you to work then," Harry said as he straddled her chest on his knees and lowered his dick into her mouth.

 

She tried earnestly to put on her best routine for Harry, licking at the head before taking the entire first half into her mouth, reveling at the taste on her tongue.

 

"Ooohhh...baby...don't stop," Harry moaned. He began pumping his hips into her mouth, forcing his entire length into the back of her throat.

 

She gagged an the intrusion but tried her best to continue, sucking eagerly at his cock. Her breath was cut off every time Harry's prick hit the back of her throat, getting instead a faceful of his crotch. The musk of it all filled her nose whenever she tried to inhale, the heat filling her lungs and igniting her senses. Needless to say she loved every second of it, the sheen of sweat forming across his bulging muscles, the excitement she felt when Harry turned dominant, even the position she was in: naked, arms above her head, with her empty legs limply spread and Harry on top of her.

 

Soon Harry's thrusts became erratic and his breathing quickened.

 

"Baby... I'm gonna cum... swallow it all for me, yeah?" Harry said.

 

She hummed in response and continued her sucking, trying to please Harry to the best of her ability.

 

"Oh yeah..." Harry moaned, "swallow it all," he said as he felt his release building up.

 

"Fuck yeah.. almost there.. fuck yeah...FUCK!" Harry shouted as he shot his load into her mouth, the salty release coating her tongue.

 

She swallowed endlessly and the spurts of cum shooting from his cock, nearly choking at the pure volume of it all. When Harry pulled out she had taken the last of it, finally drawing the deep breath that she had been denied for several minutes.

 

Harry undid the cuffs and collapsed on top of her. Kissing gently at her neck and lips.

 

"Thank you so much kitty," Harry whispered intermittently between gentle kisses, "that was great."

 

She felt too weak to move at all (she didn't even bother to move her arms from above her head after Harry had freed her wrists) so she simply smiled at him, returning a kiss when Harry landed back on her lips.

 

When they pulled apart Harry noticed a beam of reddish sunlight hitting the translucent window drapes, the sky beyond a rosy coral with the sunrise.

 

"Well would you look at that," Harry said as he turned back to her, "It's already morning. Look's like we've been at this for an hour already."

 

"Yeah..." she said breathlessly, "an hour."

 

"And do you know what that means?" Harry said with sudden seriosity, his glaring eyes and flared nostrils lowering toward her. He placed his hands on both sides of her head and pressed down, his arms and back flexing with exertion. She could feel his warm breath against her face has he lowered ever so close, the heat from his muscles burning, his gaze becoming increasingly angry, the fire in his eyes burning ever so bright...

 

"BREAKFAST!" Harry suddenly shouted, jumping up off the bed with a childish smile.

 

"Meet you downstairs, love," Harry said before he exited the door, winking and blowing a kiss her direction.

 

She giggled to herself at Harry's ability to feign any emotion he desired. He was a funny one. Dominant and sexy at one moment, playful the next. She felt so damn lucky that Harry's was hers and that she was Harry's.

 

She gained enough strength to roll off the bed and place some clothes on her naked body, wincing as the waistband of her panties passed over her sore bum. She would deal with it another time.

 

After dressing up and regaining some of her calmness, she exited the door and made her way downstairs. She couldn't wait to see what Harry had in mind next.


End file.
